My Little Boyfriend
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Apa jadinya Wu Yi Fan ditunangkan dengan anak berumur 5tahun. umurnya saja masih 13 tahun. Bagaimana lucunya Tao saat melihat Kris. Luhan yang juga mencintai Tao. TaoRis Story Warning Boyslove, Yaoi Dont Like Dont Read InnconentTao! PervertKris -Cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu- Kris -Cinta tak mengenal umuru- Tao
1. Chapter 1

Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Ayumi_Ichida)

Judul : Saranghae My Little Boyfriend

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao ( Tao ) *5 Tahun*

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) *13 Tahun*

Wu Jaejoong / Kim Jaejoong ( Jaejoong / Eomma Kris ) *29 Tahun*

Wu Yunho / Jung Yunho ( Yunho / Appa Kris ) *33 Tahun*

Huang Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun ( Kyuhyun / Eomma Tao ) *25 Tahun*

Huang Siwon / Choi Siwon ( Siwon / Appa Siwon ) *29 Tahun*

Other Cast *akan muncul seiring cerita

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao Slight WonKyu YunJae

Genre : Romance Humor *Maybe :D

Rating : T

Disclaimer : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **Aku cuman minjem nama doank disini ;)

Warning : BL BoysxBoys TYPO OOC M-Preg PedoKris! KidTao! PervertKris InnconentTao Cerita pasaran. Gaje -_-" Ini cerita dari ide aku jadi NO PLAGIAT okey

Note : Cerita ini pernah dipublish di akun dulu aku tapi disini aku ubah alur ceritanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback ( 10 tahun )_

_Matahari mulai menampilkan cahayanya. Namja kecil yang berumur 5 tahun itu masih terbaring ditempat tidur. Kamar yang langit-langitnya berwarna Biru langit dan juga wallpaper Panda yang berada didindingnya. _

_CKELEK_

_Pintu kamar Tao terbuka. Disana eommanya (Jaejoong) sedang memakai apron Hijau dengan motif bunga-bunga. Jaejoong mendekati anak satu-satunya itu yang masih terlelap ditempat tidur. "Tao er bangun chagi~" Jaejoong mengusap lembut kepala Tao._

"_Hoaammm Tao macih ngantuk mama" Tao menggeliat sambil memeluk boneka panda yang berada disampingnya. "Tao-ah gak mau ketemu tuan panda eoh?" _

_Tao membuka matanya dan langsung memeluk eommanya. "Huweee Tao mau ketemu Tuan Panda. Eomma hali ini kita ketemu cama tuan panda kan?" Ujar Tao dan langsung diangguki Jaejoong. "Tentu Chagi~ jja kita mandi dulu sama tuan bebek yang sudah menunggu dikamar mandi" Jaejoong menggelitik perut Tao. _

"_Hahaha Allaceo eomma. Huwahaha eomma belhenti appa~ eomma nakal hahaha" Jaejoong berhenti menggelitik perut Tao dan menggendong tubuh kecil Tao masuk kekamar mandi_

_._

_._

_._

_Sementara dikediaman keluarga Wu_

"_Eomma dimana sepatu aku" Teriak Kris disela-sela memakai kaos kaki. _

_PLAK_

"_Huweee eomma appo" Kris memegangi kepalanya yang habis dipukul Eommanya ( Kyuhyun ). "Gak usah berteriak Wu Yi Fan" Kyuhyun meletakan sepatu Kris disamping tasnya._

_Appa Kris ( Siwon ) meletakan Koran di meja ruang tamu. Siwon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun._

_CHUP~_

_Kris yang sudah memakai sepatu itu dan berbalik kerah appanya yang sedang asyik melumat bibir eommanya. "Huwaaa tidak mata Kris masih polos" Kris menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. WonKyu melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang anak satu-satunya itu._

"_Jadi majalah dewa umppphhh yak Kris kau tidak sopan dengan eommanya sendiri" Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya sudah dibekap mulutnya sama Kris. Siwon menaikan salah satu alisnya._

"_Ada apa Kyunnie" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun istrinya. "Aniya~ appa sebaiknya kita cepet pergi bye~ bye~ eomma" Kris sontak mendorong tubuh appanya yang lumayan berat itu. 'Aishh dasar eomma evil' Umpat Kris dalam hati._

_Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon dan Kris menuju salah satu mobil sport koleksi suaminya tersebut. "Woonie kau tidak lupa sesuatu kan" Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya. "Mwo apa Kyunnie?" Tanya Siwon._

"_Aishh sebentar Kungfu panda akan mengadakan meet and greet (?) temani aku yahh yahh woonie" Dengan jurus pupy eyes Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mengangguk._

"_Kris tidak mau ik…kut" Kris yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung di deathglare Siwon._

'_Kau mau lihat eomma mu marah' Siwon menatap Kris seakan-akan berbicara. Kris langsung mengangguk. _

"_Aishh Kris ikut" Ujar Kris 'Terpaksa'. Kyuhyun melemparkan Fly Kissnya ke Kris dan Siwon. "Gomawo aegya, Yeobo Saranghae" Kyuhyun membentuk love bagian tangan._

'_Ada juga evil yang bertampang malaikat' Pikir Kris dan Siwon._

_._

_._

_._

_Tao sudah rapi dengan baju sekolahnya. Dasi pita-pita menggantung indah dileher Tao yang membuat kadar keimutan Tao semakin meningkat. Tao bercermin sebentar. Ia memoleskan bedak baby diwajahnya dan tidak lupa lipgloss pink *yang menurut Jaejoong harus ia pakai untuk membuat seme-seme (?) disekolahnya kelepek-kelepek disekolahnya. Tao mengambil tas yang bergambar 'Timmy salah satu kartun favorit Author' *plakk. Tao menuruni tangga dan mengcup pipi Jaejoong dan Yunho._

_CHUP~ _

_Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Yunho. "Pagi appa" Tao menunjukan senyum termanisnya._

_CHUP~_

_Satu kecupan kembali ia berikan untuk eommanya. "Pagi eomma"_

"_Pagi aegya" Ujae Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Tao. "Yak Yunnie jangan mengacak rambut Tao lihat rambut uri Tao-er berantakan. Bagaimana kalau seme disekolah Tao blab la bla" Jaejoong yang terlalu melebihkan masalah malah mengomel gajelas. Sedangkan Tao sudah duduk di kursinya._

"_Eomma Tao lapal" Ujar Tao yang membuat Jaejoong berhenti mengomel. Yunho berucap banyak terima kasih ke Tao anaknya. Bisa-bisa Yunho tuli mendadak mendengar ucapan istrinya._

_Jaejoong masuk kedapur dan membawa nampan yang berisi Roti bakar coklat dan Susu Coklat kesukaan Tao. Juga kopi kesukaan suaminya. "Gomawo yeobo" Yunho langsung meminum kopinya dan berkutak dengan ipadnya. Sedangkan Tao memakan satu roti coklat dengan mulut belepotan._

"_Aishh dasar tuhh kan bibirnya belepotan" Jaejoong mengambil tissue dan mengusap pelan bibir Tao. " Hehe mian~ eomma cayang" Tao kembali memakan Rotinya. Setelah itu ia mengambil segelas susu dan meminumnya._

"_Kkaja Tao" Yunho memasukan ipadnya ke tas kerjanya. Dan menggandeng tangan Tao. "Yunnnie lupa sesuatu" Jaejoong senyum-senyum malu._

_Yunho mengangguk sambil mengecup kepala istrinya. "Baik-baik dirumah chagi~" _

_Jaejoong mengangguk sedangkan WonTao sudah berjalan di mobilnya. "Huwaaa tunggu Yunnie~" Teriak Jaejoong yang masuk kedalam rumahnya kembali dengan tergesa-gesa. _

"_Ada apa?" Tao dan Yunho saling memandang dan mengangkat bahu. Jaejoong sudah muncul dengan lipgloss yang ia bawa. Jaejoong mendekati Tao yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil. _

"_Buka kaca Tao" Yunho mengangguk dan menurunkan kaca Tao. Tao memandang heran eommanya. "Lipglossnya hilang aegya" Jaejoong memakaikan Lipgloss dibibir Tao._

"_Gomawo eomma" Tao tersenyum imut. "Huwaaaaa Aegya kita cantik" Jaejoong menjerit histeris sepert habis memenangkan lotre. "Aishh cepatlah yeobo"_

"_Nahh sudah. Gomawo yunnie" Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan mendekati jendela Yunho._

_CHUP~_

_Jaejoong mencium sekilas bibir Yunho. "Morning kiss" Ujar Jaejoong malu-malu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya._

_Yunho tersenyum mesum dan menjalankan mobil sportnya. Tao hanya memandang bingung eommanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Sesampai disekolah Tao langsung melangkahkan kakinya kekelasnya. Tao menaruh tasnya diatas mejanya. _

"_Tao pagi-pagi udah galau" Namja cantik duduk disamping Tao. "Tao tidak galau gege Tao cuman bocan. Tao mau cepat-cepat pulang " Jawab Tao sambil bertopang dagu. Anak yang dipanggil gege hanya mengangguk. _

_Tao berdiri dan memandang Namja canti itu. "Gege kok dicini bukannya kelacnya gege di camping kelacnya Tao" Tao meletakan jarinya dbibirnya dengan posisi berpikir. Namja cantik yang ternyata berstatus 'Seme' itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Tahan luhan' Ujar Namja itu dalam hati._

"_Luhannie gege kangen Tao" Luhan memeluk Namja lucu yang terpaut 7 tahun. Luhan memang menyukai Tao sejak pertama Tao masuk di Shinwa High School. Tao yang masih duduk di Child High School Shinwa *ngarang :3. Sedangkan Luhan yang sekarang duduk di Junior High School. Shinwa High School memang menyediakan pendidikan mulai dari Child High School ( disini disebut TK), Shinwa High School ( SMP, SMA , SD), University Shinwa. _

"_Nado~ gege" Tao membalas memeluk Tao. Luhan mengusap pelan rambut Tao. _

_TENG_

_TENG_

_Luhan melepas pelukannya. Tao mengerjap imut sambil mengigigt bibirnya. "Gege pergi dulu ne~" Luhan mengacak rambut Tao. Tao mengangguk lucu._

_CHUP~_

_Luahn mengecup pipi gembul Tao yang membuat Tao merona. Luhan melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kelas Tao._

"_Cieee Tao pacalan yah cama Luhan gege" Goda Baekhyun teman sekelas Tao. _

"_Aniyaaa~" Tao mengembungkan pipinya. "Jinja?" Goda Chanyeol sambil mencolek dagu Tao. Baekhyun yang melihat 'Pacar'nya genit dengan Tao hanya mengembungkan pipinya._

"_Baekhyun gege kenapa?" Tao menusuk pipi Baekhyun. "Baekhyun benci Yeollie~" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dacal anak kecil" Kata Tao pelan. _

_._

_._

_._

_Tao dan Jaejoong sudah berada di bangku dimana Meet and Greet diadakan. "Eomma kris buang air kecil dulu yah" Eomma Kris mengangguk dan duduk disamping anak yang mirip panda._

"_Aigoo lucunya" Kyuhyun berbalik kearah Tao dan mencubit pipi Tao._

_DEG_

"_Kyuhyun"_

"_Jaejoong"_

_Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong langsung berpelukan. "Aigoo bagaimana kabarmu kyunnie?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. "Baik kau sendiri"_

_Kedua orang tua itu sibuk bercerita sedangkan Tao focus menonton tuan Panda. "Eh nugu?" Tanya Kris kepada anak bermata panda. Tao tetap focus dengan tuan pandanya. _

"_Yak eomma siapa anak panda ini" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah anaknya dan melemparkan deathglarenya. Tao berbalik memandangi Kris._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Tao merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak berumur 5 tahun itu. "Annyeong haceo Huang Ji Tao imnida. Gege ciapa? Kok cakep banget" Tao berblushing ria sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan._

"_Eh? Hahaha Wu Yi Fan imnida kau boleh memanggilku Kris gege" Kris mengacak rambut Tao. Tao meremas ujung baju eommanya. "Kenapa Tao?" Tanya Jaejoong. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Tao suka sama Kris gege yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang anaknya. Kris mengangkat alisnya._

_BLUSH_

_Pipi Tao merona pink. Tao mengangguk imut. Kyuhyun berbisik ketelinga Kyuhyun. _

"_Hah? Jangan gila Cho Kyuhyun" Teriak Jaejoong._

_TAK_

_Dijitak kepalanya Jaejoong. "Tao mau menikah sama Kris gege" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sontak mata Kris membesar sedangkan Tao memainkan ujung bajunya. Ia menunduk malu._

"_Mwo eomma ada-ada aja. Ayo eomma acaranya sudah selesai" Ditariknya tangan eommanya. Eommanya malah menghempaskan tangan anaknya. "Eomma Tao gak liat tuan pandanya Huweeee" Tangis Tao pecah saat menyadari Tuan pandanya sudah pergi._

"_Kris tenangkan Tao cepat. Ppali" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kris agar mendekat kearah Tao._

"_Arraseo." Kris mendekati Tao. Ia berjongkok agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Tao. Kris menjilat air mata tau dengan lidahnya. 'Oh no apa yang kau lakukan Kris' batin Kris. Tiba-tiba saja Kris menjilat air mata Tao._

"_Jangan menangis lagi Tao-ah" Kris mengecup pelan pipi tembem Tao. Sedangkan JaeKyu hanya tercengang melihat TaoRis yang sedang berlovely dovey._

_BLUSH_

_Pipi Tao kembali merona. "Nahh sekarang tinggal menentukan tanggalnya" Ujar Jaejoong. "Eh tunggu dulu Jaejoongie. Tao mau kan menikah sama Kris gege?" Tao mengangguk lucu._

"_Eh menikah?" Ulang Kris._

"_Iya kapan pertunangannya dilangsungkan Kyuhyunnie" Jaejoong menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun._

"_Hahaha secepatnya. Tao kan masih kecil" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil._

_Kris dan Tao berusaha mencerna kata-kata eommanya dan eomma Tao. "MWO BERTUNANGAN/BELTUNANGAN" Ujar TaoRis bersamaan._

Hohohoh I'm Back '-'/

Kayaknya disni kebanyakan silent reader yah u,u

Hahaha moga-moga FF ini banya yang suka *amieeeen

Ini Flashback sebelum Tao besar nanti *kira-kira umurnya 15 tahun.

Sedangkan Kris 23 Tahun xD

Kalau repiewnya gak nyampe 10 yumi yakin FF ini cuman **STOP **sampai disini. :P

Berhubung besok puasa Ayumi mengucapkan selamat berbuka puasa *plakk

Belum sempat ngedit jadi sorry banyak TYPO :D

12.42 PM

7/09/2013

Follow Ayumi_Ichida *Follback just mention

Gomawo yang udah repiew *kecup reader atu-atu *plakkk

**PARK AH YOUNG / Ayumi Ichida Kudo **


	2. Crazy Love

Author : Park Ah Young / Ayumi ( Ayumi_Ichida)

Judul : Saranghae My Little Boyfriend

Cast:

Huang Zi Tao ( Tao ) *5 Tahun*

Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) *13 Tahun*

Wu Jaejoong / Kim Jaejoong ( Jaejoong / Eomma Kris ) *29 Tahun*

Wu Yunho / Jung Yunho ( Yunho / Appa Kris ) *33 Tahun*

Huang Kyuhyun / Cho Kyuhyun ( Kyuhyun / Eomma Tao ) *25 Tahun*

Huang Siwon / Choi Siwon ( Siwon / Appa Siwon ) *29 Tahun*

Other Cast *akan muncul seiring cerita

Pairing : TaoRis/KrisTao Slight WonKyu YunJae

Genre : Romance Humor *Maybe :D

Rating : T+ *hoho

Disclaimer : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **Aku cuman minjem nama doank disini ;)

Warning : BL BoysxBoys TYPO OOC M-Preg PedoKris! KidTao! PervertKris InnconentTao Cerita pasaran. Gaje -_-" Ini cerita dari ide aku jadi NO PLAGIAT okey

Note : Huwaaaa Mianhae reader-ssi saking bingungnya Yumi salah naruh orang tua *bungkuk. Faktor umur kali yah *plakkk.

.

.

.

_Crazy Love __ƪ__(ˆ__ˆ__)__ʃƪ__(ˆ__ˆ__)__ʃ_

_._

_._

_._

_Masih Flashback _

_Author POV_

_Jaejoong Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya kini berada di salah satu restaurant. "Tao chagi~ mau pesan apa" Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Jaejoong menyiku lengan Kris. 'Ajaklah Tao berbicara' Tatapan Jaejoong seolah berbicara. _

"_Tao mau makan ice cleam yang belada di ujung jalan cana eomma" Ujar Tao sambil melancarkan jurus pupy eyesnya. _

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Jantung Kris berdetak cepat saat melihat jurus pupy eyes Tao. 'Ada apa denganmu Wu Yi Fan' Pikir Kris sambil menampar wajahnya. "Klis gege kenapa cakit?" Tao turun dari tempat duduknya dan menyentuh kening Tao._

_DEG_

_DEG_

_Wajah Tao kini berapa cm lagi dari wajah Kris. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan dan setelah itu tertawa cekikan. "Kris ajaklah Tao membeli Ice Cream" Jaejoong memandang anaknya itu._

_Dengan mata berbinar Tao menarik tangan Kris. Kris memandang cengo anak umur 5tahun itu. Badannya lebih besar dari Tao. Kris mengikuti Tao sambil mengenggam tangan kecil Tao. 'Yah tuhan kuatkan aku' batin Kris._

_._

_._

_._

"_Klis gege Tao mau laca coklat" Tao menarik ujung baju Tao. Kris mengusap kepala Tao. " Tunggu sebentar Tao-ah"_

"_Selamat siang mau pesan Ice Cream apa?"_

"_Ice Cream coklatnya 2"_

"_Okey silahkan tunggu disana"_

_Kris dan Tao duduk disalah satu bangku dikedai Ice Cream itu. "Silahkan Ice Creamnya" Pelayan itu menaruh Ice Cream itu sambil mengerling genit kearah Kris. Tao memandang pelayan itu yang asyik memandang Kris._

"_Gege Ice Cleamnya mana?" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pelayan itu sudah pergi. 'Uhh dacal pelayan genit' Pikir Tao._

"_Ahhh ini dia Ice Cream untuk baby panda" Kris mengambil Ice Cream yang dalam cone itu dan memberikannya ke Tao. "Gomawo" Tao memakan Ice Creamnya. Kris menjilat Ice Creamnya._

"_Huwaaa tampannya anak itu"_

"_Bibirnya seksi "_

_Para Yeoja dan Uke sibuk memperhatikan Kris. Kris tersenyum saat seorang Yeoja dengan Make Up tebal tersenyum kearahnya. "Huwaaa lihat dia tersenyum kearahku" Yeoja itu menjerit histeris._

_Tao mempoutkan bibirnya yang belepotan Ice Cream. "KLIS GEGE ITU TUNANGAN TAO " Teriak Tao. Kris memandang cengo anak berumur 5tahun itu. Para Yeoja dan Uke memandang sinis anak 5tahun itu._

_Kris tertawa sambil mengusap kepala Tao. "Hahaha Arraseo tapi tunangan gege kok belepota Ice Cleam" Tao turun dari tempat duduknya dan duduk diatas paha Kris. _

"_Eh Klis gege belcihin bibil Tao" Tao menunjuk bibirnya._

_GLEK_

_Kris menelan ludahnya sendiri. Hohohoh jangan salah biar masih 13 tahun Kris sudah menonton film Yadong. Salahkan sahabat Kim Jong In yang Yadongnya tingkat akut. _

_Kris mengusap bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya. 'Ayolah ini bulan puasa Kris jangan sampai kau menarik Tao ke dalam hotel' Pikir Kris._

_CHUP_

_Kris mengecup bibir Tao. Tao mengerjapkan matanya saat Kris mencium bibir mungilnya. 'Manis' batin Kris. Kris mulai berani melumat bibir bawah Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya. Kris melumat bibir atas dan bawah Tao secara bergantian. Tidak sampai itu Kris mulai mengigit bibir Tao._

"_HUWEEE APPO" Tao menangis saat bibirnya digigit Kris. Oh jangan lupa para Yeoja dan Uke yang terlihat patah hati saat melihat adegan panas KrisTao._

_Kris yang sadar atas kelakuannya yang mengecup bibir namja kecil itu langsung mengacak rambutnya. "Aishh mianhae Tao-ah" Kris memeluk tubuh Tao. Tao terisak dipelukan Kris. "Hikss Klis gege jahat mau memakan bibil Tao" Kris dan Author cengo melihat tingkah polos Tao. Ckckc sebaiknya Tao berhati-hatilah dengan calon tunanganmu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana acara kencannya" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kris dan Tao duduk dibangku Restaurant itu. "Eomma Klis gege memakan bibil Tao" Tao merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

_GLEK_

_Kris menelan salivanya saat melihat eommanya melancarkan deathglarenya. "Tao" Panggil seseorang._

_Tao yang merasa dipanggil langsung berbalik. "Luhan gege" Pekik Tao senang. Luha langsung tersenyum kearah Tao. Kris menatap Namja yang menurutnya 'Uke'. _

"_Ahh Annyeong Haseo Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk. "Ahh dia Luhan yang sering Tao sebut yah" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala anaknya. Tao mengangguk lucu._

"_Annyeong Haseo Kyuhyun imnida eomma Tao. Ahh ini teman Ahjumma namanya Wu Jaejoong" Jaejoong tersenyum manis kearah Luhan. Kris menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah._

"_Ohh iya ini Klis gege" Tao memperkenalkan Kris gegenya. "Ouhh iya Annyeong Kris imnida" Kris tersenyum kearah Luhan. _

"_Ouhh iya Luhan deluan yah Tao, Ahjumma, Kris gege" Luhan membungkuk. "Ahh iya hati-hati Luhan gege" Tao memeluk tubuh Luhan._

_CHUP_

_Luhan mencium pipi Tao. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun shock *nyanyi lagu beast Shock. #Plakk. 'Omo pandaku' Pikir Kris._

_Pipi Tao merona. Luhan sudah meninggalkan Tao dan JaeKyuRis. 'Sepertinya anakku harus bersusah payah' Pikir Jaejoong. _

"_Anakku memang Uke idaman" Kyuhyun memandang Kris yang menganga dengan tidak elitnya._

"_Pertunangan harus dipercepat sebelum Tao direbut orang Kyuhyun" Ujae Jaejoong berapi-api. Tao yang sudah sadar mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Tunggu kita Tanya ke Tao dulu Jaejoong" Usul Kyuhyun. Yang diangguki Jaejoong dan Kris. "Tao suka siapa Luhan atau Kris gege" Tanya Kyuhyun. _

_BLUSH_

_Tao curi-curi pandang kearah Kris dengan wajah yang berblushing. "Kris gege eomma" Ujar malu-malu Tao. Jaejoong dan Kris menghela Nafas. 'Ternyata anak ku masih yang paling tampan' Pikir Jaejoong._

"_Ahjumma boleh aku bertanya" Kata Kris yang diangguki Kyuhyun. "Tao-ah waktu gege mencium Tao bagaimana perasaanmu?" _

_BLUSH_

_Wajah Tao kembali memerah. "Manis" Ujar Tao malu-malu. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

"_Kyaaaaaa imutnya" Teriak Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. _

_._

_._

_._

_Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kini berada diapartement Jaejoong. Sedangkan KrisTao asyik bermain PSP punya Kris._

_Ringtone EXO Wolf berbunyi di ponsel kecil Tao. "Tao angkat telpon dulu ge" _

_Luhan gege calling_

_Tao segera mengangkat telponnya. "Yeoboseyo ge" Sapa Tao._

"_Tao gege gak menganggu"_

"_Aniya~ ge Tao lagi main game cama Klis gege"_

"_Eh Masih sama Kris gege yah?" _

"_Iyaa Eomma cama Jaejoong ahjumma membicalakan peltunangan Tao."_

_JDERRR_

_Luhan yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung patah hati. Mwo? Tunangan? Tao saja masih kecil. Hei Luhan juga menyukai Tao._

"_Mwo Tao tidak sayang sama Luhan gege" Suara Luhan dibuat-buat sedih._

"_Aniya~ Tao sayang sama Luhan gege" _

_Kris yang mendengar percakapan itu langsung berbalik kearah Tao. 'berani selingkuh' Batin Kris. Luhan? Luhan yang tadi? Pikir Kris lagi. Kris yang terbakar cemburu langsung menarik tengkuk Tao dan mencium bibirnya. Hei First Kissnya Kris sudah direbut Tao saat dikedai Ice Cream._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hmppptttt" Desah Tao disela ciumannya. Kris melumat pelan bibir Tao. Sambil menekan kepala Tao. Kris menggigit bibir Tao._

"_Tao saat…nya maka…. Hyaaakk Kris apa yang kau lakukan ke anakku" Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus saat melihat adegan panas KrisTao. Hohoho jangan lupa Luhan yang masih berada disebrang sana._

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan mematikan sambungan telponnya. "EOMMA LUHAN MAU TAO HUWEE" Tangis Luhan_

_._

_._

_._

_Okey kembali ke KrisTao. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Kyuhyun. "Ahjumma" Kris dapat melihat Jaejoong datang menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa Kyunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong._

"_Sebaiknya besok kita adakan pertunangan. Aigoo kepalaku" Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. Jaejoong memandang tajam kearah Kris. "Ada apa ini Kris?"_

"_HUWEEE BIBIL TAO BELDALAH" Tao meraba bagian bibirnya yang sedikit errr membengkak akibat hisapan brutal Kris. Kris menggaruk kepalanya._

"_WU YI FANNNN" Murka Jaejoong. Ckckck Poor Kris._

_._

_._

_._

_KrisTao sekarang berada dimeja makan. Dilihatnya eomma mereka yang sedang marah. Tao mulai memakan Nasi goring kimchi buatan Jaejoong eomma Kris._

"_Mashitaaaa" Ujar Tao._

_GLEK_

_Kris menelan ludahnya saat eommanya memandangnya seperti ingin mengulitinya. "Kris setelah pertunangan sebaiknya kau bersekolah dijepang saja. Eomma tidak mau melihat Tao mengandung sekarang" Kata Jaejoong sambil memandang lekat anaknya itu._

_Kris mengangguk sambil memakan Nasi gorengnya yang sekarang terasa hambar. "Apa tidak keterlaluan Jaejoong hyung" Tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Aniyaaaa~ jangan mengasihani naga mesum ini. Cuman 10 tahun tidak lama kan"_

_JDERRRR_

_MWO? _

_10 Tahun?_

"_Eomma~" Dengan jurus pupy eyes gagal Kris mendekati eommanya._

"_ANI~ WU YI FAN" Tegas Jaejoong._

"_Huweee eomma berusaha memisahkan kita Tao." Kris merengek kearah Tao._

_1_

_2_

_3_

"_HUWEEE EOMMA JAHAT TAO MAUNYA CAMA KLIS GEGE HUWEE" Tangis Tao pecah. Tao yang tadi sangat serius makan kini tidak bernafsu makan saat mendengar penuturan eommanya._

'_Rasakan' batin Kris. Sambil tertawa nista dalam hati._

"_Kau diamkan Tao didalam kamar" Jaejoong menatap sinis anaknya._

"_Kkaja Tao kita kekamar." Kris menggendong tubuh Tao yang masih terisak. Tao menendang-nendang di pelukan Kris._

"_Ani~ hiksss tulunkan Tao cekalang klis gege" Tao berteriak didepan muka Kris._

_DUK_

"_Ahhhh Tao~" Kris memegang sesuatu didaerah selangkangnya yang habis ditendang Tao._

"_Huahaha rasakan" Tawa Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun meledak. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kris kini berada dikamar Tao. Kris pura-pura ngambek. "Klis gege ayolah jangan ngambek lagi" Tao merengek sambil menarik baju Kris. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_Macih cakit kah" Tao mengelus bagian selangkang Kris dengan lembut. Untung saja Kris memakai celana (?)_

"_Ahhh~" Desah Kris. Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "Hikss gege macih cakit yah?"_

_Kris menggeleng dan menindih tubuh kecil Tao. _

"_Berani menggodaku eoh?" Ujar Kris yang berada di atas Tao mendesah tepat ditelinga Tao._

"_Hmmm ge ehh~" Desah Tao._

_CKLEK_

"_KRISSSS" Teriak JaeKyu._

_GLEK_

'_Mati aku' Batin Kris_

_TBC_

***nyanyi lagunya JYJ Get Out #Plakk**

**Yumi back dengan FF Gaje bin Jelek u,u**

**Sebenarnya ini bulan puasa eh malah buat FF kayak gini .*nunjuk ff yang diatas (`****)-****σ**

**Author juga puaca lohh jadi sambil nunggu buka puasa jadi dehh FF gaje ini.**

**Belum sempat diedit kenapa? Karena Author lagi malas #Reader :Gak nanya.**

**Ayumi lama Update karena sibuk konser bareng Jaejoong *eh?**

**Minta Repiewnya donk (: (ˆ****ˆ****)****ҧ**

**Follow : Ayumi_Ichida**

**Facebook : Kim Na-Young ( Shawolelfishy .id )**

**#joget Mirotic**

**Hahaha**

**Big Thanks buat**

**Lovejeje | Lovejeje | Khodi-fishychan | NanaFujoshi | hibiki kurenai | ajib4ff | TaoKyu | Nurfadillah | BenS2Panda | dhikafarianty | Tania3424 | NImanSari | Jijiyoyo |**

***kecup atu-atu #Plak **

**Yang gak kesebut namaya Mian~ :D**

**Ayumi Ichida a.k.a Park Ah Young \_~(˘****~)**


End file.
